Sweet Like Poison
by xxJaydenxx
Summary: When Kyle finds himself in a position he's never had to deal with before, he realizes that you can't always have your cake and eat it too- or can you? This summary was difficult for me to write. I feel it's not descriptive enough but I don't want to give the story away! :
1. Chapter 1 : Chills

My teeth chattered as the cold winter wind seemed to charge straight at every bone in my body. I reached up and pulled my hat down as far as possible and attempted to use my gloves as a makeshift shield to protect my face from the cold. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open but I was relying heavily on my red-clad friend who was walking beside me in order to stay on the path.

"Almost there" he breathed, his black boots catching deep into the snow with each step he took. Cartman was at least double my weight so the snow tended to swallow him up to the knees with each step rather than leaving an ankle deep imprint like my boots did.

"School should have been cancelled!" I muffled through my gloves as I began to feel dizzy, "I don't feel so good, dude!" I panicked at the thought of possibly being left in a snow bank while Eric Cartman boarded the school bus.

"Come on, Jew, your people escaped the Holocaust yet you can't survive a walk through the snow? One more block and we're at the bus stop!" Eric grumbled, giving me a small push, causing me to fly forward into the snow. The world seemed to slow down and everything was quiet until a moment later when I felt two strong hands grab me from underneath each arm and pull me up off of the ground with one swift pull. I felt tears begin to stream down my cheeks and I turned my head to see Cartman removing his jacket.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I asked, still feeling light headed and out of it.

"I can't have you die on me, Kyle, today's the school pep rally and I am not going to miss it 'cause of you." Eric grumbled, wrapping his jacket around me and helping to lead me to the bus stop. We had been lucky enough to arrive just as the bus pulled up.

* * *

As soon as we boarded the bus, Cartman sat me down and took the seat next to me. I managed to catch my breath and my vision returned to normal. I turned to see Stan sitting across from us, obviously waiting for me to say something first. Stan is my best friend and we get along but he tends to try to control my every move rather it be who I'm friends with or what I'm doing on the weekend; I just chalk it up to him being afraid of losing me. We're seventeen years old now and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to notice that best friends of yesterday become arch enemies or simply acquaintances of tomorrow when you're our age.

Cartman seemed to notice too because he turned towards me, blocking my view of Stan.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I questioned, confused by the smirk across his face.

"Don't you have something to say to me, Jew? I risked my life out there for you! How will you ever manage to repay me? There's money but, let's be honest, your people have trouble parting with even a small chunk of your gold." He whispered, clearly amused with himself.

I glared up at him, my cheeks becoming warm and red from the extra warmth created from his jacket that was still draped around my body, "I would have done the same for you, Cartman."

"What world are you living in, Kyle? You couldn't have lifted me out of that snow bank if your life depended on it! I'm big boned and you're a twig." He grinned, moving closer to me, enjoying the uncomfortable blush that painted my cheeks.

"Cartman-"

Just then Stan poked himself between us; he had managed to move to one of the seats behind Cartman and I and was now leaning forward, looming slightly over us.

"Great." Cartman scoffed, clearly annoyed by Stan's presence.

"Leave my best friend alone, fat ass! Who do you think you are, pinning him in the corner?" Stan fumed, blowing the whole situation out of proportion before taking the time to be told that Cartman had basically saved my life.

I pushed my back as far back against the bus window as I could in an attempt to distance myself from the two of them by a few more inches, "Stan, Cartman's actually being really cool. He borrowed me his jacket and fished me out of a snow bank." I piped up, feeling sheepish.

Stan seemed disappointed and sat back in his seat, now more interested in texting on his phone rather than talking to me.

"Like I was saying, Kyle, I expect a thank you" Cartman smirked, a lock of brunette hair was poking out of his hat and lying in front of his right eye. I hate to admit it but Eric sure has changed from his younger years to now; he's still big boned as he likes to call it and he's still an asshole at times but now that he's reached seventeen, his baby face has been replaced by a more shapely face with a slightly square jaw line with, dare I say, model-like cheekbones. His eyes have always been slightly on the larger side and bright blue but nowadays they just seem to glow. Maybe it's just me but I swear they've got something extra to them now.

I blushed at my thoughts when I realized that Cartman was looking off to the side, bothered by my staring, "What are you staring at, kike?"

"You" I blurted out before I could stop myself. My cheeks began to burn red and I felt as if all eyes were suddenly on me.

Cartman's bright blues met my own green eyes and narrowed, "I'll get my revenge" as the bus filled with gossip over what had just happened. I sunk low in my seat and pulled my green hat down over my eyes; maybe if I just take a deep breath, all of this will pass, I thought to myself, crossing my fingers for extra measure.

* * *

The bus came to a quick halt and I practically flew forward out of my seat but a familiar strong hand grasped my arm, "You're welcome, Jew boy" he snarled, leaning close to me and lifting my hat out of my eyes, "Meet me outside of the gym before the pep rally" he whispered into my ear before practically ripping his jacket off of my body; he began to push past all of the people who were beginning to leave the bus and managed to get off first, clearly proud of himself.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Price

It was nearing lunch time and I was waiting outside of the gym for Cartman to show up. I stood there feeling uncomfortable in my own skin as groups of people walked by. It seemed as if everyone was staring at me and I bit my lip, my eyes shooting upwards as I attempted to ignore everyone around me. I hate feeling this way, it's as if I can feel the anxiety growing inside my chest and I notice everything, even my own breathing. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out; I feel as if the sound is over a loud speaker rather than existing solely inside of me.

"Kyle!" I hear a familiar voice call from a few feet away. I looked down from the ceiling to see Kenny coming toward me with a large smile across his face. I smiled to myself, lost in my own thoughts once more. Thinking about how much Cartman had changed caused me to suddenly ponder how even Kenny had changed over the years; rather than wearing a hood that covered his whole face minus his eyes, Kenny now wore his hood down, exposing his face and hair to the world. It all started one day last year when Cartman pulled Kenny's hood down as a joke and Kenny immediately received attention from multiple girls. Kenny never tied his hood tightly around his face again. I was proud of my friend who, though he was still quite shy like me, now had a great sense of confidence about him.

"Hey, dude!" I managed to smile back, trying to push the anxiety away, "What are you doing here near the gym?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Since when did you come here? I usually stand here to get a good look at the cheerleaders as they leave practice, what's your excuse?"

I blushed at Kenny's honesty and held back a laugh when I noticed his eyes dart back and forth between me and the squad who were laughing and exiting the gym no more than five feet away from us, "I'm just waiting for Eric, he wanted me to meet him here."

Kenny's blue eyes flashed wide and all of his attention was on me, "Since when do you hang out with that fat ass?"

"I don't!"

"Then why were you sitting so close to him on the bus this morning? Why were you wearing his jacket and why were you blushing?" Kenny spoke quickly, his words were accusing. He seemed more afraid than angry but I could hear a hint of feelings of betrayal in his voice.

"Dude, you've got it all wrong!" I attempted to calm him down, "Cartman and I are hardly even friends! He did me a favor by letting me wear his jacket after I fell into a snow pile!"

"That's not what Stan texted me earlier. He said you were blushing fire engine red!" Kenny bit his lip, holding back a laugh, "Is there something you would like you get off your chest, Kyle?"

"You said the same thing about Stan and I and we're just friends! Can't two guys share a hug or a personal moment without everyone thinking they have a thing for one another?" I tapped my foot, wishing Cartman's fat ass would get here.

Kenny seemed to feel awfully awkward all of a sudden, his joking behavior disappeared and he gave a soft smile, "If only life were that easy. Stan really enjoys your company, Kyle, I think you two should hang out soon; he's been texting me almost every hour asking me to get you to contact him. He feels weird asking you himself."

"Stan's my best friend, why would he feel weird asking to hang out?" I raised an eyebrow, searching Kenny's face for any sign that he was messing with me.

"You have been ignoring him lately," Kenny said, flipping his phone open and showing me the list of newest text messages; two or three were from girls at our school but the rest were all from Stan, "he's been nagging me to set up a video game night with just the three of us. Of course, I'm not supposed to tell you this," Kenny smirked, "but, according to the plan, I'm not really going to show up so that it would be only be the two of you."

"Why would Stan do that? What's his problem lately?"

Kenny opened his mouth wide in excitement, as if he were about to tell me the world's greatest news but his face quickly fell into disappointment, "You're going to have to ask him, I'm not supposed to spill the beans."

"Spill the beans about what?" I glared, annoyed that he was keeping something so obviously important from me. "You can tell me anything, Kenny." I begged as I caught sight of a familiar red jacket in the distance.

* * *

Cartman looked as if he had been running as he approached Kenny and I. He was dramatically bending forward and holding his chest with his hands, no doubt feeling just how fast his heart was beating.

"I ran – I ran all this way." He breathed.

Kenny raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "I'll leave you two alone."

I reached forward and grasped my hands onto Kenny's bright orange jacket and he attempted to yank himself away, "Don't leave me here alone!" I mouthed but Kenny only grew more flustered and tugged his sleeve out of my grasp.

"I'm going to go beg for some left overs!" Kenny laughed, heading towards the Cheerleader's table where he would flirt around until one of the girls practically begged to either give him some of their lunch or buy him his own lunch entirely. Some things never change.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I had far more important things to do than get here on time and talk to a Jew." Cartman grinned, his eyes filled with amusement as he stood in front of me, cornering me.

"Step back, fat ass!" I fussed, attempting to push him away but he did not budge.

"You don't have to fight it Kyle, I saw the look in your eyes on the bus."

"You have got to be kidding!"

"No, not at all, Kyle, I saw that sparkle in your eyes when you faced your hero, the man who saved you from a fate of certain death."

"Cartman-" I rolled my eyes and he smiled, making me forget what I was about to say.

"Kyle, just please give me a chance!"

"This isn't funny, fatass! I know that you're famous for your cruel jokes but this is just too far! Can't you just be happy knowing that you helped me earlier today? Why do you have to have revenge for your own nice actions? I was thankful, is that so bad?"

Cartman's expression softened and he shook his head, "I should have picked a better time."

"Are you crying?" I whispered, noticing a small tear running down his cheek, "Dude, I'm sorry but I just don't believe you! How do you expect me to believe that you like me all of a sudden?" I whispered, not wanting anyone to be able to overhear us. "If you're serious about this, prove it." I challenged, still not sure whether he was just playing games or not.

Time seemed to slow down and Cartman took a step closer to me. I squirmed uncomfortably, feeling his stare like a mouse must feel being watched by giant doctors. I felt my hands begin to sweat and I wished that I could compose myself but my knees were literally shaking. I felt Cartman's large hand reach under my chin and softly pull it back up so that I was looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm serious, Kyle. All I want is one chance and I will be happy no matter if you like me back or not." He whispered in his strong voice.

"How long have you felt this way?" I managed to ask.

Cartman's soft blue eyes turned angry in a split second and his eyebrows arched, "Enough with the girly feelings talk, Kyle! Just meet me after school by the bus!" he glared, stomping off.

I watched as my life long annoyance stormed off towards the cafeteria and I took a moment to catch my breath and pull myself back together; did Eric Cartman just ask me out on a date? Even worse, did I just accept? Dear God.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Key

The bell rang singling that lunch time was now over and I rushed to my locker, hoping to get my history text book without running into Eric. I blushed when I realized that I looked ridiculous and I was in fact, without a doubt, power-walking.

"What's the rush, dude?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me and I grumbled; why couldn't things just go perfectly this one time?

"I don't want to be late to history class, dude! I love that class" I fibbed, hoping that Stan of all people would believe this as the whole truth as I was known to be the book worm of the group but Stan managed to keep up with my fast pace and he was now walking beside me.

"Want to come over and play some video games? It's been a while. I know you're busy and I've been busy in different ways but I miss hanging out." Stan mumbled and looked down towards the floor.

"I'm kind of busy, when were you thinking you wanted to hang out?" I asked, "I want to it's just that it can't be tonight."

Stan's face seemed to lose all of its color and I slowed down, "Dude, what's up?"

"I got everything ready for tonight, Kyle! I got the soda and the chips and the-"

"What?"

"I just really wanted you, Kenny and I to have some fun like the old times where we all got together every day after school and played video games and watched TV!"

I blushed and bit my lip, "You meant to say you and I, right? Kenny showed me the texts and told me all about your master plan. What's going on, Stan? We're best friends, always have been, always will be, you don't need to trick me into hanging out with just you; I'd hang out and play video games with you any day!"

"That bastard told you the plan? It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Kenny not showing up…? What kind of surprise is that, Stan? You don't make any sense." I said as we arrived at my locker and I opened it up and grabbed my history text book.

"Forget it, I'll make new plans." Stan whispered under his breath and quickly disappeared into the crowded hallways. What's up with him lately? One minute he's avoiding me, the next he's watching me and keeping up to date with my life, and the next he's making plans before asking me and then dropping them as if it were no trouble at all! It must be something in the water here, everyone is acting strange.

* * *

When the bell rang signaling that the final class of the day had now begun, I took a deep sigh of relief as I dropped my history book onto my desk and slipped into my chair. I was usually the one paying the closest attention no matter the subject but today I couldn't keep my concentration for longer than two seconds. I knew the teacher was going on about the Civil War but, with exception to sentences now and then, it all sounded like mumbled background noise as I pondered my day and just how strange it had been so far.

"Kyle, can you come up to the board and write a summary of today's lesson? What stood out to you? Everyone, write this down, you need to start passing everything like Kyle!" the teacher smiled as she handed me a piece of bright white chalk.

I gulped, "I fell on my hand this morning and it really hurts. That's why I didn't take any notes this lesson," I fibbed, "could someone else do it just this once?"

"Of course!" she smiled, but I could tell she was bummed out, "Who wants to volunteer?" Silence filled the room and the teacher turned around and began to write it out herself.

I congratulated myself; I wasn't usually able to lie without stumbling over my words and I had just saved myself from looking like a slacker. Sweet!

I reveled in my accomplishment until it hit me that in only five minutes, class would be over and I would have to meet Cartman by the buses.

The bell rang and I packed my things into my backpack as slowly as I could without being the last to leave. Come on, Kyle, be brave; it's just Cartman and if he's pulling some epic prank, you can just board the bus and go home and everything will be fine.

* * *

I pulled my green gloves onto my hands and slung my homework filled backpack over my shoulder and exited the school, keeping my eyes peeled for Cartman. Sure enough, he was exactly where he said he would be.

"Jew!" he smiled, enjoying the laughs that ensued by fellow students boarding the bus around us.

"Fatass!" I grinned back at him, enjoying the look of surprise in his eyes; he was used to me grumbling and ignoring him. I sure got him back because nearly double the amount of students laughed at my comeback.

Clearly not pleased, Cartman pulled me away from the crowded bus lines and peered side to side to make sure nobody was around to see us. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box; the box was small enough to carry in the palm of one's hand and was wrapped in newspaper and clear tape. I laughed, "What's this, Cartman?"

"Just open it." He said, dropping the box in my hands. He seemed uneasy and kept peering down at his arm as if he were reading a watch.

I scraped at the tape until it lifted and I started to lift the tiny box's top of when I realized that even the box itself was homemade and I smiled, "Dude, you made this yourself?"

"Yeah, uh, it's nothing special, just a box. Whatever! Open it!" he blurted out, annoyed that I was taking my time.

"Alright, alright, fatass, calm down." I smirked as I lifted the box's top all of the way and looked inside. I gasped when I saw a key and my brain went through a million different things that key could be for; was it for a new car? I wish. Oh, but maybe it's a key to a new secret clubhouse that's much more upgraded and high tech than the one we had in Elementary…or even a key to any room in the school!

"What's this for?" I asked, hoping for an answer that would blow all of my predictions out of the water.

"It's a key to my house."

"Cartman," I scowled, "why would I need a key to your house?"

"I know about your parents, Kyle. I know how you've been sitting all alone at home. What do you do there, count your gold?"

"What makes you think I'd rather be at your house?" I raised an eyebrow. I was most taken aback by how thoughtful this gesture was; Cartman knew that my family had been gone for a week and would be gone for another month as they were up in Canada showing my younger adopted brother, Ike, where he is from. I refused to go because I was worried that I would fall behind in my studies.

"I am the coolest guy in school," Cartman winked, "who wouldn't want to hang out at my house?"

"Uh, everyone in the entire school." I snapped back, amused with myself but Cartman didn't seem to enjoy my joke.

"Look, Jew, I'm throwing a party tonight and you really need to get out of the house and focus on something other than school. I bet you dream about homework!"

"And that thing I need to focus on is what, you?" I laughed, twirling the key around my index finger.

"Yes!" Cartman exclaimed with joy, "Now get your ass on that bus!" he shouted, pointing towards our bus that was beeping, signaling that it was about to leave the school's parking lot.

* * *

We raced to catch the bus just in time and sat down in the only two open seats left; one by Stan and one by Butters.

"You're sitting by Butters." Cartman whispered and I glared as he took the seat next to my best friend.

"Hello, Kyle!" Butters smiled, his blonde hair lay playfully in his face, "You almost missed the bus!"

"Sure did, heh." I half laughed, noticing Cartman was staring straight at me through the reflection in the bus window nearest him. I fumbled with the key in my hand uncomfortably and tried to turn my attention back to Butters, "So, how have you been?"

"Just great!" he grinned widely, pulling a piece of paper out of his backpack with a big red 'A' written at the very top, "My mom's going to be so proud! This one is going to replace last week's 'B' in the prime spot on the fridge!"

"Nice!" I smiled back, "I remember when my mom used to do that."

Butters leaned closer to me and I flinched; why is everyone so touchy-feely today? It makes me nervous. Butters must have sensed my anxiety because he quickly whispered, "I've heard some things at school today."

"Yeah?"

"People are saying that you and Cartman have something going on. You know… like that…" Butters whispered, emphasizing the word 'that'.

"Who started the rumor?" I asked, preparing myself to tell Stan to get on their ass.

"I heard it from Wendy. She was telling groups of people. Don't tell her I told you, I just thought that you should know! Promise you won't tell her that you heard it from me? I don't want any trouble!" he panicked, realizing that he had put himself in a tough spot.

I turned around in my seat to see Wendy sitting in the seat next to her blonde friend Bebe in the very last row and I glared straight at her, noticing that she was speaking very fast and with excitement as she was speaking with her hands, too. I imagined that she was spreading the rumor further with juicier details.

Butters poked me on the shoulder and I turned back around, "Promise?" he whispered desperately.

"I promise. Thanks for telling me, dude." I forced a slight grin and sunk lower in my seat, hoping that nobody was staring at me as she jabbered on and on.


	4. Chapter 4 : Butterscotch

I closed my eyes as the bus rolled on, hoping that it appeared as if I was sleeping so that I wouldn't be bothered. I imagined the whole school laughing as Cartman got down on one knee and proposed to me.

Yuck! I twitched and opened my eyes; enough of in-my-head land. I opened my eyes just in time to see a bright red jacket in front of me. I looked up and my eyes met with Cartman's as he grabbed my forest green jacket collar and yanked me up, "We're going to miss my stop, Jew!" he growled and I followed close behind him, exiting the bus without a second thought. Before my last step off of the bus and onto the snowy ground, I looked up to see Stan with an angry look on his face. The glass and metal doors slammed shut and the bus continued on it's route.

* * *

"What was that all about, Eric?" I shouted and Cartman glared, not liking to be called by his first name.

"I said your name three times and you didn't answer, we were going to miss my stop!" Cartman reached forward and grabbed my hand and his voice softened, "I didn't want dinner to get cold."

"What dinner?" I raised an eyebrow as I tried to yank my gloved hand out of his grip but he only squeezed harder until I gave up and followed him a block down to his house.

* * *

The moment we stepped inside, I could smell the slight scent of garlic; not enough to bother a person but just enough to suggest that we were about to have some Italian food. Cartman's mom peeked out from the kitchen and smiled, a metal pan with small quarter sized homemade candies on it in her oven-gloved hands, "Welcome, Kyle!"

Cartman rolled his eyes and took the pan, not even so much as muttering a 'thank-you' but I made sure to thank her and smile really big as she receded back into the kitchen.

I took off my green gloves and stuffed them into my backpack before I picked a candy off of the tray. They were homemade butterscotch candies and I smiled, "These are awesome, dude!"

"Yeah, yeah." Cartman mumbled, obviously used to them as he plopped down onto the couch and reached for the remote.

"Can't we do something else?" I asked as a re-run of Terrance and Phillip appeared on the TV.

"I'm watching TV, Kyle." Cartman said flatly as he patted the couch cushion next to him, "Sit down."

I let out a deep breath and sat down next to Cartman who then placed the metal pan on my lap, using me as a table as he picked candies off with his fingers. I rolled my eyes and practically jumped when I felt a sudden buzz inside my pocket.

I pulled my cell phone out to see that I had a new text from Stan. I bit my lip, remembering his glare as I left the bus. I could see Eric attempting to peek over at my screen so I held it closer to me; the text was short and angry.

"What's it say, Jew?" Cartman asked, unable to stand not knowing.

"It's just a text from Stan." I said honestly, "He's not in the best mood."

"Why?"

"He wanted to hang out today at his house. I told him that I was busy and he was angry when I left the bus with you after telling him that I couldn't hang out with him." I replied honestly once more. I can't believe I'm having this conversation with Cartman.

"Well, too damn bad. I think we both know who has too much sand in their vagina." Cartman laughed, scraping off the last of the candies and winking at me as he removed the tray from my lap, placing it back onto the coffee table in front of us, "Thanks, Jew."

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore his behavior, "You would be mad too if you were in his place."

"Does that fag have a crush on you or something?"

"No way, dude! Stan? Stan's my best friend! Why do people always think that we're something more?" I said dramatically, raising my arms in the air; truth be told, I am very tired of this assumption. Sure, we kissed once but that was last year and nobody knows about it so that doesn't even count; well, I've assured myself that it doesn't count and that's all that matters as I see it.

Cartman seemed satisfied with my answer and he cracked a smile, "Good."

"Good?"

Cartman's smug expression turned to one of anger, "Yeah, Jew! It's good because I don't hang out with fags!"

I sunk slightly lower into my seat, feeling embarrassed by his complete disregard for people's feelings even though it was just the two of us in the room. "Ok, Cartman."

We sat in complete silence as Terrance and Phillip blasted from the television. I could hear Eric laugh every once in a while under his breath but I was lost deep in my thoughts. It felt good to see the caring side of Eric for once, the side that would invite me over to his house knowing that I would otherwise be all alone; it made me feel closer to him in some way or another. However, time and time again I'm reminded of just why we never really got along. It's as if he can't be nice without being mean twice as often for good measure. I guess I don't really understand him even after all of these years.

During the next commercial break Mrs. Cartman came out from the kitchen once more and smiled, "Dinner is ready!"

* * *

I gasped as we entered the kitchen; on the table was a large bowl of homemade spaghetti set in the middle with bowls of fresh fruit set near each table placement. Also on the table was a large loaf of French bread and glasses of grape juice.

Mrs. Cartman smiled, "We usually have milk with spaghetti but when Eric told me that he was having a guest, I pulled out the sparkling grape juice! Now we can pretend that it's wine! Isn't that fun, kids?" she winked.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cartman!" I smiled as Cartman and I sat next to each other at the table. Mrs. Cartman sat across from us and I couldn't help but feel like we were being interviewed as she asked us question after question.

"So, are you two better friends now?" she smiled and I could see a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Kyle and I are best friends, mom!" Cartman replied, emphasizing the word 'best'.

When Mrs. Cartman turned her head to me in suspicion of him lying, I gave a quick nod, "Yep, he's right!"

"Well, isn't that great! Forgive a mom for wishing but are you going to be helping Eric with his schooling? I'm sure he would love to work with a grade A student like yourself more often. Do you enjoy group work?"

"Mom!" Cartman grunted and she laughed; "I'm only kidding!" she smiled but I could see the desperation in her eyes.

"I'm sure Cartman and I could work together one day." I said as I took another bite of spaghetti.

After dinner, I stood to help Mrs. Cartman with the dishes but she shooed me away and insisted that I was the guest and did not need to help out with house work.

* * *

I followed Cartman up to his room and smiled to myself as I noticed pictures of Kenny, Eric, Stan and I from back in grade school were lining the hallways beside photos of his pet cat and his mom and himself; time sure flies by.

Cartman twisted the knob on his door and pulled it open. I stood still in shock but he pushed me inside with a slight push on my back, shutting the door behind him.

"Why is there a side for me, Cartman?" I gasped, a queasy feeling filling my stomach. This was just creepy!

"It's not your side, it's a guest side, Jew." He rolled his eyes, "You're so weird."

I set my backpack down on the guest bed and I sighed, "Sorry, I'm just a little out of it lately. With all of my classes giving large tests at once, I guess I'm just on edge. Thanks for the dinner and letting me stay over, Eric."

"Whatever, Kyle." He rolled his big blue eyes and sat down on the edge of his bed, causing the mattress to sink forward a bit, "So, I was thinking…" he muttered, staring straight at me.

I sat down on the edge of the guest bed which was parallel to his, "What about?"

"I was thinking about us, Kyle."

I blushed and my eyes darted to the side of the room, "What are you talking about, Cartman?"

"Why don't we ever hang out like this?"

I snorted, "Because I'm a stupid Jew in your world and you're a stupid fatass in mine. "

"I'm serious, Kyle."

I looked back over his way and noticed that he was still staring at me intensely, "I don't know, Cartman. We just don't!"

"Well, I think we should more often. How about you stay here every day until your parents come home from Canada?"

"What's going on?" I peered over at him, "Since when do you want to hang out for one day let alone weeks? What kind of epic prank do you have up your sleeve this time?"

"If you must know, I'm lonely, Kyle! Just give me some company, please!" he glared back at me, "You should be thanking me!"

I sighed, "Ok, Eric. I'll think about it."

Cartman seemed content with my answer and left the room, "Be right back, I have to take a dump." He announced and I scrunched my nose; was he trying to gross me out?

The minute the door shut behind Eric, my eyes scanned the room and I noticed a small brown book tucked between the frame of his bed and his mattress. Curiosity got the best of me and I practically ran over to the book, planning to take every second I could to flip through the pages; I kept an open ear to listen for Eric's footsteps so that I could close it and stick it back in place before he could catch me red handed. I opened the tiny book and peered inside. The first page was a journal entry about the first day of 10th grade. I laughed to myself as I felt like I was getting an insider's view of Cartman that only Cartman knew; the entry spoke in detail of how uncomfortable he felt especially since his first day of high school was also his first day of gym in a new school. He talked about the locker rooms being filled with jocks, kids who were generally in good shape and sexy je- what! My green eyes felt like they were about to pop out of my skull as I re-read the line multiple times to prove to myself that I was not hallucinating.

'The locker room was filled with jocks, skinny kids and one very sexy Jew.'

I felt a tiny bit of spaghetti come up into my throat but I forced myself to swallow; what the hell did I just read? I almost forgot that Cartman could come back at any second when I heard the twist of the doorknob and I quickly closed the book and stuffed it back in place.

"Why are you standing near my bed, Kyle? If you're looking for gold, I don't have any!" he snickered, wrapping one big arm around me as he lowered the two of us down to sit on the edge of his bed. My knees went weak as I felt myself blush and I allowed him to pull me closer.

"I was only looking around. I haven't been in your room in years."

"Find anything interesting?" Cartman grinned as I shook my head and he pulled me even closer and whispered into my ear, "You do know that I can peek through my key hole, right? I saw you reading my personal journal, Jew!"

I felt his lips against my ear and my cheeks burned a deeper red, "Sorry, curiosity got the best of me." I stammered, my voice hardly reaching above a whisper.

"What was your favorite entry?" he whispered, "Entry number one? How far did you get?"

"I got to the first sentence." I lied.

"Oh, really? So you didn't get to the part about gym class?"

I shook my head 'no' once more.

"That's funny. The look on your face says otherwise, Kyle. Did you get to the part where I described that class period?"

I shook my head 'no', this time in complete honesty. "No and I don't want to hear it."

"Here, I'll read it out loud for you." He said, reaching over to open the journal I slammed shut only moments earlier; Cartman cleared his throat and began to read: "I haven't seen Kyle all summer because he was on a family trip to Jew-land aka Israel. I never thought I'd say this but damn, I've got to go there if they pump out this kind of product! Kyle left South Park one way and came back with a slight sexy tan, new freckles and he's at least 5 inches taller than when he left! What's happening to me? Even his Jew fro is catching my interest. I need to attend confession or something after this."

I closed my eyes and wished I could disappear but Cartman's warm body was still next to me no matter how hard I wished.

"Aren't you going to thank me, Jew? I never give out compliments and I just gave you at least five!" he said with amusement in his voice, scooting closer to me. Cartman was so close that his soft body was pressing against mine as if we were a couple of some sort.

"Thanks." I muttered, hoping that he would take his arm off of me and take us both back downstairs for more Terrance and Phillip where his mom would be near in case Cartman tried to get too close again but he didn't move; instead he reached his large hand under my orange jacket and lightly felt near my bellybutton.

My eyes shot open, "What are you doing, Cartman?"

"Please say you feel the same way, Kyle." He spoke softly, his big blue eyes staring straight into my greens and I bit my lip as he continued, "Just give me a chance. I'll be gentle."

I looked down at his hand which was now outside of my jacket and I nodded, "Just a kiss."

"You're suggesting that we kiss?" I could hear the shock in his voice, "I just wanted a little feel."

I laughed quietly and gave him a big hug, "This is crazy, Eric! We're both crazy! Has South Park gone crazy? Everything is backwards today! Yesterday you would have let me die in that snow pile, what's different about today? Yesterday I would have ran out of your room the minute I read that first line in your journal! Today, I stayed! What's wrong with us, Eric? Am I crazy? Have I finally gone crazy?"

Eric raised an eyebrow, "I'm afraid so, Jew. From the sound of it, soon you'll be spouting off conspiracy theories and writing letters to alien invaders."

Eric and I stared at each other in complete silence for a moment and I burst out laughing, "Get the tin foil hats! The aliens are coming!"

After my laughter died down, I blushed when I noticed that my lanky arms were still wrapped around Cartman and I looked up to see a smile across his lips. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek as his hand slipped back under my orange hoodie. I could feel his fingers climb softly up my stomach and chest with his strong palms closely following. I gasped as I felt his pointer finger and thumb slightly pinch my nipple.

Cartman grinned against my cheek and brought his hand back out of my jacket, wrapping his big arms around my body, "Do you still want that kiss, Jew boy?"

I surprised myself when I nodded a 'yes' and within a second, Eric's lips were against mine. His eyes were closed and I felt my eyes fall as the kiss deepened. His arms pulled me closer and my chest was now flat against his as we kissed.

Just then we both heard his door knob begin to twist and he practically threw me off of himself so that I landed on my back at the foot of his bed.

Mrs. Cartman gasped, "Is Kyle alright?"

"I think he's sick, mom!" Cartman played along, "His cheeks are all red!"

"Well, take this cookie tray while I go downstairs and get some medicine!" Mrs. Cartman spoke with extreme worry in her voice as she rushed out of the room.

Once the door closed behind her, Cartman grinned and picked a cookie off of the tray.

"You bastard."


	5. Chapter 5 : Metal

Mrs. Cartman was back inside of Eric's room within seconds and I quickly sat straight up, "I'm fine, Mrs. Cartman, I swear!"

Mrs. Cartman pinched my cheeks, "You've got a high temperature, Kyle! I'll have to call your parents and let them know. Maybe today isn't the best day to stay overnight. We wouldn't want my little Eric to get sick, would we?"

"Leave him alone mom, he's just blushing." Eric scowled and I gasped out loud.

"I am not, fatass!" I could feel my cheeks burning brighter than before and Cartman smiled deviously, wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

"Jew boy over here likes me a bit too much, mommy."

Mrs. Cartman stood in place looking lost for words as Eric continued to embarrass me by resting his head on my right shoulder for a moment.

I snapped out of my blushing spell and wriggled out of Cartman's hold, "Dude, not cool! That's not funny!"

"So this was all a joke?" Mrs. Cartman asked with obvious relief in her voice.

"Yes!" Cartman and I said in unison and she began to laugh as she left the room muttering "Silly kids."

I turned to Cartman who looked smug and glared, "Dude, what was that all about?'

"I wanted to see what she would say." Cartman sighed, losing his smile as he clasped his hands together and stared down at them.

"And…?"

"I was hoping she would have been happier."

"Cartman-"

"Shut up, Jew, this is all your fault!" he erupted in anger and stood to his feet, pointing a chubby finger straight in my face, "Why don't you just find a girlfriend, huh? Why don't you just bang Bebe or Wendy or even Nichole! Anyone! At least then I wouldn't be able to think about asking you out every day you come to school looking hotter! Why don't I get hotter every day? I just stay the same! Why don't you move away or something? This is all your fault!"

I sat there speechless as Eric shouted, his voice getting louder in volume with each word until he finally broke down and cried; he covered his eyes with his hands and attempted to stifle his cries by biting his lip.

"Cartman-"

"Shut up!" he choked out and I felt a tear well in my eye.

"Let me talk," I whispered as calmly as I could, "The reason I turned down Bebe and would never dream of seriously dating Wendy or Nichole or any other girl for that matter is because I don't like girls. I didn't like them when they had cooties and I definitely don't feel that way about them now."

"You're a fag?" Eric muttered, still covering his eyes though I expected that he was now covering them partially from embarrassment.

"The correct term is 'gay', fatass, and, yes, I am."

Eric wiped his eyes with two harsh movements of his hands and he looked over at me, his blue eyes surrounded by bright red, "You're not just getting me back for what happened with my mom, are you?"

I shook my head 'no'.

Cartman's frown turned into a large grin and he scooped me up, setting me on his lap, "So you liked that kiss, huh, Jew?"

"I liked the kiss but who says that I like you, Cartman?"

"I say."

I laughed and looked back into his eyes, expecting to see a soft joking look but instead he appeared to be dead serious. "You really think that you can just force me to like you, Eric?"

"I can try."

"How are you going to go about that?" I raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly uncomfortable as I swore I could feel a slight bump begin to press against my ass.

"Well, for starters, did you really think that I would give you a key to my house, Kyle?" he grinned.

"What's going on, Cartman?" I asked in a serious tone, trying my hardest to ignore the feeling intensifying.

"I would have thought a Jew like you would have realized that the key was a little small for a house key. Look at the key, Kyle. Take a second look."

I did as requested and fished the key out of my pocket and studied the silver piece in my palm, "It's a fake, isn't it?"

"Nope," Eric shook his head, "it's real."

"If it's a real key but it's not a real house key, then what is it a key for?"

"This!" Cartman smiled, handing me a metal box. The box was heavy and I recognized it as the box that Cartman handmade in Tech Ed during 7th grade. The box originally opened and closed without a lock like everyone else's but the box now had a large heavy duty lock built into it. "Open it, Kyle. It's all for you."

The pressing against my ass became stronger and I gasped as Cartman repositioned my body to better lie against his dick which was pressing tighter against his dark jeans. I pretended as if I didn't notice what Cartman was doing and I pressed the key into the lock; it fit and the box top swung open.

"Take a look inside, Kyle, I made everything for you."

The first item I pulled out was a rose; it had been dried and I was careful not to break any of the petals as I examined it, "What's this have to do with me?"

"It's the rose I was going to give you before the 7th grade dance but I didn't have the balls to ask you to be my date."

I smiled, feeling a warmth near my heart and I placed the rose on the bed gingerly, "That's so sweet, Cartman!"

"Yeah, yeah, just keep looking." He mumbled.

The next item I picked out of the box was a greeting card; the front was all scribbled out with a black permanent marker but when I opened it, I could see a bright red heart. Inside were the words 'Be mine.'

"That's the valentine I didn't have the balls to give you that same year. I thought the poem on the outside was too cheesy so I crossed it out."

I laughed, "You know me better than I thought, fatass, uh, I mean Eric."

"Nobody calls me Eric besides my mom."

"And me." I smiled sweetly as I reached back inside the box, pulling out a chocolate bar, "How old is this?"

"That's new, Kyle. I bought it yesterday just for you."

I peeled the wrapper open and took a good look at the chocolate before taking a bite, afraid that this might really be the bar from the night of the dance back in 7th grade.

"Just eat it!" Cartman growled, growing impatient.

I listened and took a bite; I felt Eric grow harder. I realized that every time I listened, he got more turned on.

"What should I take out of the box next?" I asked, wanting to see how he would respond to being given the choice.

Cartman reached into the box, digging deep under all of the other items. I couldn't believe my eyes when he pulled out a collar. He dangled it in front of me and I watched as he flicked the tiny silver bell that was fastened to the middle of the thin black collar with his pinky finger. "Well, aren't you going to try it on?" Cartman barked, breaking me out of my silent spell.

"It's for me?"

Cartman let out a long dramatic breath, "Of course it's for you! Here, let me do it for you." he said, wrapping the sleek black leather collar around my neck and snapping it closed in the back, "Perfect!"

I reached up and felt the collar with my fingers, "I don't wear necklaces, dude." I said naively and Eric let out a loud laugh as he pushed me off of his lap and back onto my feet.

"Go check yourself out in the mirror." He said as he too stood up, his arm around my waist as we walked.

* * *

My green eyes opened wide as I faced the full-length mirror; there it was: the collar. My eyes drifted along the black and stopped at the tiny silver bell. Cartman must have noticed because he reached up and lightly tapped it, causing it to give off a quiet ring. I then looked up to see Cartman towering over me in the mirror by at least four inches. My eyes then fell to see his strong arm clasped around my waist.

"I feel like a pet wearing this." I spoke awkwardly, slightly fidgeting as Cartman gave me a small kiss on the top of my head.

"My pet?" he whispered, nuzzling his soft lips closer to my ears.

Without thinking, I nodded and I felt a sharp pain in my throat; it took me a second to realize that Cartman had forced his thick fingers underneath the already tight collar and yanked upwards. I desperately tried to gather both my breath and my composure but Cartman took that opportunity where I was at my weakest to swift me off of my feet, cradling my body in his arms, "My pet?" he repeated.

"Not if you do that again!" I glared, feeling my personal power return to me in full force.

I expected that to anger Cartman but instead he grinned ever the wider and kissed me on the forehead, "That's my Kyle!"


	6. Chapter 6 : The Calls

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to publish and that it's a bit shorter than the previous chapters but I have been busy; I'll make sure that the chapter after this gets up faster :)**

* * *

"You're crazy, Cartman! You can't just force someone to date you." I growled as he kissed me on the forehead, nuzzling his face against my curly red hair. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be caressed. I felt him begin to walk across the room, carrying me in his arms but I kept my eyes closed, expecting him to gently lay me on my bed but instead I remained in his arms as he sat down. I opened my eyes half way, finding it harder to keep them open; I didn't realize just how tired I was. Cartman continued to caress me, this time with his fingers as he ran them through my hair, careful not to tug.

A moment later I heard Cartman yawn and he stood again, his hands holding me steady as he set me on the far side of the bed. I opened my eyes and glanced down, realizing that I wasn't on my own bed, but was on Cartman's. I could hear him walking towards his room door and in less than five seconds, I heard a click and the room became pitch black. I listened for his footsteps as he neared the bed once more. I felt the mattress sink in under his weight as he lay beside me.

"Cartman?"

"Mhmm." He whispered back to me, laying an arm across my body, his hand resting on my waist. I then felt his body shift closer to me so that I could feel his chest pressing against my back.

"Goodnight" I yawned, allowing myself to fall deep into sleep in his embrace.

* * *

Eric and I awoke in unison to the sound of a pounding fist on his wooden bedroom door.

I turned to Eric and our eyes met, both silently acknowledging that we knew it was not his mom.

"Ask 'who is it?', Kyle!" Cartman whispered into my ear and I glared, "No, you!"

The pounding increased in volume and force until Cartman finally demanded to know who was on the other side of that door. "Quit your knocking!" he shouted, getting to his feet.

"Stan, now open up!"

I gasped and instantly rushed to the guest bed where I crawled under the sheets and closed my eyes, preparing to fake that I was asleep. I peeked over at Eric from under the covers and he rolled his eyes at me, clearly angry that I was leaving this all to him.

Cartman practically ripped the door open, "What do you want?" he shouted as Stan stepped inside, walking towards my bed without saying a word. He pulled the sheet off of me and I cursed myself for opening my eyes in shock; I now had to face him.

"What are you doing at Cartman's?" he seethed, overreacting before I could even respond, "And, you, what are you trying to do, fatass? Hurt Kyle? Huh? What's your master plan?"

"Excuse me, Stan. You're in my room in my house! Who invited you?"

"I invited myself!" Stan sneered at Cartman before turning to face me, "I texted you ten times last night and you didn't answer once! I thought you were dead or something!" Stan shouted, on the verge of tears.

I sat up in my bed and reached for my phone which had fallen on the floor. I flipped it open to see not ten but twenty new messages and sixteen missed calls. My heart sank deep inside my stomach; Stan must have been up all night worried out of his mind.

"I'm sorry dude, I didn't check my phone and it was on vibrate so I didn't hear you calling or texting me." I practically whispered, feeling so terrible but Stan didn't seem like he was ready to let go of his anger, he was still practically fuming from the ears. He came for blood and he was going to get it.

"Pack your things, you're coming with me!" he ordered. I felt like I was being kidnapped by my best friend from my now lover's house. Well, I guess we're lovers. Lovers without the whole love part of the word; I suppose that makes us sinners.

Cartman took a step in front of Stan and he pulled me up with one swift moment so that I stood beside him. He had a smug look on his face as my knees quivered under the intense glare of my best friend since childhood. I stood motionless as Cartman wrapped that same arm around my bony shoulders and ran a thick finger gently across my collar; I had forgotten that I was still wearing it and all of my blood rose to my cheeks; I knew Stan was watching that finger.

"So that's how it is, Kyle? How long were you planning on keeping this from me?" Stan shouted as tears began to form in his eyes and his voice lost all of it's force, "How long were you planning to keep me hanging? Is this all just a game for you?" his voice cracked and my heart cracked with it.

"Dude, I didn't know-"

"How couldn't you? We kissed, Kyle! We kissed! We kissed and it meant something!"

Cartman tapped his foot, growing impatient, "Look, fag, the Jew's mine, as you can see here:" he said matter-of-factly, giving my collar a slight tug, "So back off!"

"You're really letting him put a collar on you like you're some type of lap dog? The Kyle I know and love would never let Hitler Jr. over here tell you what to do for even one second! The Kyle I know and love would give that fatass the finger and make it a point to never wear that stupid collar again!"

"I'm not his toy! You don't understand, Stan, this collar is just like a bracelet or a necklace-"

"You don't wear jewelry!" Stan interrupted, shaking his head in disbelief, heading for the door, "Call me when you're out of this spell fat boy has you under!" he glared straight at me, ignoring Cartman as he left the room and stomped down the stairs.

After a brief moment of silence followed by the heavy slam of the front door, Cartman turned to me and grin came upon his lips, "Ready for round two, pet?"


	7. Chapter 7 : The Beginning

**A/N: I apologize that it took so long for me to update. I've been very busy as of late but I'll try to get the chapters up sooner from now on :) Thanks for being so patient.**

* * *

I shook my head 'no'. I felt numb just thinking about what had just happened. I hated to disappoint Stan. He looked completely torn apart when he saw the thin leather collar around my neck; it might as well have had Cartman's name stamped across it.

"What's wrong? Quit being a pussy, Stan's just on his period!"

I sat cross-legged on the floor and placed my head in between my hands, "This is all so wrong, Eric."

Cartman towered above me and began to pace back and forth in silence. I finally looked up to see that he was indeed lost deep in thought. Finally, his eyes met mine and he opened his mouth to speak, "Do you have any romantic feelings for Stan? It's very suspicious that he just so happened to know that you were mega crushing on me."

I rolled my forest green eyes, "I don't even have a mini-crush on you; quit flattering yourself. Stan knows I'm gay because we're best friends."

"You didn't answer my question, Jew; do you have any feelings for Stan?"

"No!"

Cartman seemed content with my answer because he immediately stopped pacing and his features softened, "So that means you're all mine."

"I think we should start over, Eric. This is just weird. It's like you're not only claiming that we're an item but that you own me in some sick Cartman-esque way."

"Come on, why are you being such a buzz kill, Kyle? We're meant to be!" he preached, his big blue eyes mimicked the innocence of a baby deer and I couldn't help but laugh; Cartman had been putting on that look since Elementary and he sure was milking it for what it's worth.

"Ok, Cartman."

"Sweet!" he grinned, plopping his body down beside me, "Like I was saying, ready for round two?"

I blushed and nodded, rubbing my long, curly red hair against Cartman's shoulder.

"That's right, pet." Cartman smirked, scooping me up onto his lap and placing a kiss on my cheek before beginning to kiss along my neck. I moved my neck slightly so that he would have more room to kiss. I ran my hands through his playful straight brown hair and he began to kiss me on the lips. One hand caressed my back while the other felt along the collar as we kissed.

Once the kiss broke, we both took a deep breath and I looked Cartman straight in the eyes, feeling a strange sensation in my chest. My heart was beating at a faster speed than after I ran the mile in gym class. I leaned forward for a hug, resting my head on Eric's shoulder and we sat there in silence.

"Well, now that that's over, I'm hungry. Get off my lap, Jew."

I glared at Cartman, getting to my feet and crossing my arms, "I can't believe you."

"Get off your period, Kyle." He smirked, grabbing my hand as he stood up, "Come on, let's go to the kitchen."


	8. Chapter 8 : Again

**I apologize for taking so long to update but I promise that updates will be much more frequent as of now :) thanks for reading and, again, I apologize for the wait!**

The day seemed to go on for ages as I pondered what to do. I felt trapped and, frankly, I felt scared. I had to get out of here and as the day came to an end and the moon rose in the sky, I smiled to myself as Eric and I fell asleep.

* * *

I reached behind my neck and pressed on the clasp, releasing the collar from my neck. The thin black collar made of leather created a faint ring from the tiny attached bell as it fell to the floor. The sound was muffled by the carpet and I let out a sigh of relief as I glanced over at Cartman who was still deep in sleep. I had managed to dump the contents of my backpack out behind some bushes earlier in the day without Eric noticing so that all I would have to carry on my back was an empty backpack. I began to slowly take my time, tiptoeing towards Cartman's bedroom door. I bit my lip as I began to twist the metal doorknob as slowly and quietly as I could. I smiled, proud of myself for being so stealthy when the knob made a loud click. My blood went cold and I cursed myself for not making sure that Eric hadn't locked the door before heading to bed. Preparing for Eric to wake up, I shut my eyes tightly when I heard him rustle inside of his sheets but a moment passed and I realized that, much to my luck, he was still asleep. Not wanting to test my luck any further, I took the opportunity to gently pull the wooden door open and sneak down the hall.

I heard a muffling of voices coming from the floor below as I stood at the top of the staircase and I stayed still, attempting to make out just who I was hearing. I was shocked when I heard Chef's voice coming from the kitchen. Mrs. Cartman was, from the sound of it, begging Chef to give her a job as his assistant at South Park Elementary. I almost wished that I could rush in there and speak to my old friend but that would be way too risky.

Just then I heard a sharp creek of a mattress spring and I froze; I was done for. I peered behind me to see Eric's door begin to open and, in a brief moment of bravery, I stormed down the staircase to his front door and began to fumble with the lock. Click! I swung the door open as I heard Eric begin to run down the stairs after me. Without looking back, and without shoes as I soon realized the moment my bare feet touched the cement, I began to run as fast as I could. My feet burned from contact with the icy sidewalk and I was so determined and focused that I didn't realize that Cartman hadn't continued to run after me; instead, when I looked back, I could see Mrs. Cartman, Chef and Eric standing at his doorway in a shock.

"Come back, sweetie! Chef was only visiting!" Mrs. Cartman called after me as Chef nodded. Great; sweet, caring Mrs. Cartman was calling me back and there was Eric, playing dumb. I could tell by the way that he was tugging on his mother's sleeve even though he was now taller than her, that he was playing that he was hurt and had no idea as to why I would try to leave the house. The intensity of which my feet were burning was extreme now that the adrenaline was wearing off and I let out a deep breath as I walked back towards the very place I had just escaped.

* * *

Once inside, Mrs. Cartman kindly sat me on the couch and asked Eric to fetch me a pair of his own slippers to wear as she draped a warm blue blanket around my shoulders. I felt the couch sink in next to me and I softly smiled at Chef, not knowing what to say.

"Look, Kyle, nobody needs to know that I was here, okay? People might think that I was here for more than lunch room business matters and we all know that Liane is the star of some…movies…."

"Hey!" Cartman scowled, "My mom isn't a porn star! Damn it, Chef, you're going to get people talking again!" he glared as he came down from the stairs and plopped the pair of large, fuzzy slippers down onto the floor near my feet.

"Can you put them on me?" I asked, "I don't want to move out of my blanket."

"What am I, your slave?! Kyle, you should be asking to put them on me!"

I shifted uncomfortably, feeling Chef's confused stare as, despite what he had just said, Cartman got down on his knees in front of me and gently set my feet inside of the slippers.

"Thanks, fat ass." I smiled, feeling a lot better.

"Whatever, Jew." He rolled his eyes as he sat down next to me.

I yawned and could barely keep my eyes open as Mrs. Cartman came out of the kitchen with a tray holding four mugs of steaming hot chocolate. I thanked her and she pulled up a chair facing the couch.

"It must be hard living away from home when your family is off in another country. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible, Kyle, and I'm sure my Eric feels the same. Is there anything we can do to make you feel more at home? Eric was so upset that you felt so homesick that you tried to run away!"

"And without shoes- you could have got sick!" Cartman chimed in. He sounded truly concerned but I couldn't help but doubt his sincerity.

"Even a bowl of chicken noodle soup won't reverse frost bite," Chef nodded, raising a finger.

"Thanks , this all means a lot to me; I won't run away again, I was just so homesick and Eric and I got into a fight and I couldn't handle it."

"A fight?" Mrs. Cartman gasped.

"A disagreement." Cartman said firmly, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Oh, you high school kids and your drama!" she laughed, taking a sip of her hot coco, "Well, I think Chef is about to leave and I'm ready to go to bed. Eric, would you make sure Kyle borrows a warm pair of pajamas?"

"Of course, mom!" Cartman beamed and I couldn't help but smirk; he was so good at appearing to be an angel.

"Goodnight Mrs. Cartman, goodnight children." Chef smiled as he headed out the door.

We all waved as the house was completely silent once Mrs. Cartman walked upstairs and to her room. Cartman and I were still sitting on the couch, his arm still around my waist.

"Promise me you'll never run away again, Jew." He whispered.

"I will if you try to put that collar on me again."

"Just promise you'll never run away."

"No, fat ass, I'm not promising that!"

"Please, Kyle. Everyone runs away from me. I just want one person that I can depend on unconditionally."

"Then treat me like a friend instead of treating me like crap, embarrassing me at school and trying to make me into some sort of slave!"

"Sorry."

"What?" I whispered back, wanting to hear it again; this was a rarity from Cartman.

"I'm sorry, Je- Kyle." He repeated as he turned his body so that his other hand could cup my face gently.

I braced myself for him to try to kiss me but instead he just continued to silently stroke my face until he stopped and stood to his feet, "Are you ready for bed?"

I nodded and let out an embarrassingly high pitched shriek as he swept me up into his arms and began to carry me up the stairs, "I want you to want to make me that promise." he whispered, kissing me on the forehead as he gently set me down onto the bed.


	9. Chapter 9 : Ghost from the Past

The next day at school, I noticed that the halls were covered in decorations advertising the next big football game coming up after school.

"Tell Stan I said good luck!" giggled Bebe who was standing beside me checking out the posters.

"He won't need it; he's got it in the bag!" I beamed, proud to be his best friend.

Bebe twirled her curly blonde hair with a freshly French tip manicured finger and popped her pastel pink bubble gum, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Kyle, have you seen the new kid?"

"What new kid?"

"They call him The Mole; he lived in South Park years ago before he moved and now he's back! He's the star that the team needs!" she gushed.

I gasped; I hadn't seen Christophe in years and now he was back and playing sports of all things?!

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Out back on a quick break." She sighed as her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink.

One look at my watch and I knew that I had around ten minutes to get outside, look for The Mole, talk to him and then get to class on time. I ran with my heavy text book in my arms and was just about to reach the door when I ran straight into one of the Goth Kids.

"Watch it, Broflovski!" Dylan grumbled, flipping his black and red hair, "You almost made me drop my coffee!"

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," I fumbled, determined to find Christophe.

"Dude, are you skipping class?" Dylan asked, his black-lined eyes were huge with shock.

"No way, dude, I'm just trying to find The Mole!"

"Christophe? Pretty fine, isn't he?"

"Are we talking about the same guy?"

"There's only one Christophe in South Park. Did you notice his nice eyes? A little eyeliner and he'd be the perfect package."

"Gross. Do you know where he is?"

"You don't have to hide your true feelings, Broflovski, I know your secret." Dylan whispered as he took a small sip of his black coffee.

"What secret? You're wasting my time, I can't be late for class or I'll ruin my perfect attendance!"

"I know about you and Cartman."

My heart dropped, "That's a lie!"

"So the love poems written on the bathroom stalls were a prank?"

"What? Dude, not cool!" I glanced down at my watch, "I have two minutes to get to class! Hey, aren't you in the same one?"

"Yeah, but I'm skipping today. Come on, Kyle, skip with me; I'll show you a good time."

Dylan's emerald eyes were mischievous and I bit my lip; I've always been a guy who wouldn't risk his perfect grades and attendance for anything, but the look in his eyes excited me and made me want to be a bad boy for a day or at least an hour. My train of thought came to an abrupt end when I heard Cartman's voice yelling at me from the ledge of the second floor next to the stairs, "Hey, Jew, what are you doing?!"

Without a second thought, I waved goodbye to Dylan and ran up the stairs and joined Cartman as we entered the classroom just in time for the bell to ring. I could feel Cartman's icy glare on me as I caught my breath.

"What were you doing with that fag?" he growled under his breath.

"Mind your own business, fat boy!"

"Tell me or I'll go find him now and ask him myself!"

"I was looking for The Mole and ran into Dylan instead."

"The Mole is back?!"

"He sure is!" Stan frowned from the seat in front of us, "He thinks he's going to out shine me at the game tonight."

"No way, dude, everyone knows that you're the best." I assured him but he was determined to remain in a bad mood.

Class went by slowly as our teacher lectured and I thought about finding Christophe and about everything Dylan had said; he was so tempting. Oh, and I have got to get to the bathroom with a permanent marker as soon as possible to cross out those supposed poems!

* * *

Class was over and Cartman, Stan and I all parted ways for our next classes. My next class was gym and I was not looking forward to it seeing as it was dancing day. As I neared my locker, I squinted my eyes to see a dark figure leaning against it; as I walked closer, I realized that it was Dylan; a second chance!

"Hey, dude!" I smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, I trust that you know that my offer is still open."

"Let's go."

Dylan grinned, "I wasn't expecting that, Broflovski."

I twisted the dial on my locker and pulled it open, neatly placing my textbook back inside, "I wasn't either, to tell the truth."

Dylan tapped my locker, closing it and slid a finger through a loop in my jeans where a belt would normally go and he began to lead me out of the school.

Once outside, he stopped and pointed to my right; I looked over and there was Christophe.

"Mole!" I called out and he turned around. Dylan was right, and I never thought that I would ever say this, but he was hot. Christophe had dark brown hair that was tousled playfully just past his ears and his skin was ghostly pale as if he had spent all of his time away from South Park indoors; his eyes had slight shadows around them as if he hadn't slept for days but they somehow made his blue eyes all the more deep and attractive. A cigarette dangled from between his lips and he wore dark blue skinny jeans with holes in the knees and a crimson red button up, long sleeved shirt.

"Kyle!" The Mole smiled, "It's good to be back. I never thought I'd miss this town!"

"Hi, I'm Dylan." Dylan held out a hand and Mole shook it in a very business-like manner.

"Dylan, would you happen to know of a fellow raven-haired beauty?"

"Henrietta?" Dylan gasped.

"Perhaps, perhaps; she wears a pink hat and a purple jacket."

"That's Wendy!" I said, "But you can't date her."

"Why not?"

"She's Stan's ex."

"I'm sure she would give me a shot, then. She might want to date the new football star."

"Dude, not cool!"

Dylan seemed let down by who he thought The Mole to be and he yawned, "Can we talk about something other than drama and sports?"

"Look, just stay away from Wendy." I said.

Christophe held his cigarette between his pointer and middle fingers and blew smoke in my face.

"Watch me." He spoke dryly as he turned around to walk away.

I was about to run after him when Dylan held me back.

"Dude, let go of me!"

"No, Kyle. Calm down, you'll get your chance to get even, trust me, I've got a plan."


End file.
